Mampir (KiseSaku Version)
by Bucin is fun
Summary: KiseSaku version/ Kise Ryouta, pilot muda yang tengah mudik ke kampung halaman Sang kakek/ Sakura Haruno, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung karena bulan ramadhan/ Awalnya Sakura menganggap pulang kampung kali ini biasa saja, tapi yang tak pernah ia sangka, pulang kampungnya kali ini sekalian ketemu jodoh/ ABSURD / Last remake/ Don't like don't read!/ #Savana


_Standard disclaimer applied._

 **MAMPIR**

KiseSaku version/ Kise Ryouta, pilot muda yang tengah mudik ke kampung halaman Sang kakek/ Sakura Haruno, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung karena bulan ramadhan/ Awalnya Sakura menganggap pulang kampung kali ini biasa saja, tapi yang tak pernah ia sangka, pulang kampungnya kali ini sekalian ketemu jodoh. RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Suasana sore ini terlihat cukup ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pasar takjil mengingat sebentar lagi waktunya berbuka.

Dan di salah satu meja, terdapat empat orang gadis yang asik bercengkrama, Yamanaka Ino, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki, dan Haruno Sakura, yang notabenenya adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung mengingat ini bulan ramadhan.

Empat gadis itu terlihat asik menikmati obrolan ngabuburit mereka, tapi terhenti saat Ino dan Satsuki heboh menunjuk pria bersurai pirang yang sedang membeli beberapa bungkus soto.

"Eh Sak, liat tuh, itu namanya kang Kise Ryouta, cucunya mbah Naruto, orangnya udah jadi pilot sukses. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia kesini, soalnya kan mbah Naruto sebelumnya tinggal di kota juga, beberap tahun ini aja mulai tinggal di desa," jelas Ino panjang lebar, entah dapat dari mana info mendetail begitu.

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan pembicaraan pun kini berubah menjadi tentang Kise, dengan Ino dan Satsuki yang menggebu-gebu menjelaskan pada Riko dan Sakura.

Tapi pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Kise kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Assalamualaikum kang, tambah ganteng aja nih," ucap Ino dan Satsuki bersamaan, sedangkan Riko dan Sakura hanya bisa mendengus geli.

"Waalaikumsalam. Hehehe, makasih ya. Oh ya, nanti jangan lupa sholat tarawih, hari ini akang yang ngimamin-ssu," ujar Kise, lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Aww, mau dong diimamin ama akang Kiseeee," ucap Ino dan Satsuki, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Yaudah, nanti akang jadi imamnya, eneng jadi ma-..."

"Mayatnya," sela Sakura atas perkataan Kise yang belum selesai, gadis pink nyentrik itu kini tertawa geli seolah-olah itu adalah hal terlucu dunia. Membuat Ino dan Satsuki menatapnya sebal.

Sakura masih saja terus tertawa, tapi tawanya terhenti saat menyadari iris hazel keemasam Kise kini tengah menatap lurus ke emeraldnya, segera saja ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "Maaf..."

"Hmmm? Tak apa kok, kalau begitu akang permisi dulu-ssu," pamit Kise dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia di paras adonisnya.

 **xxx**

Sakura Haruno adalah nama gadis yang terlihat tengah melangkahkan kakinya sebal, ia baru saja selesai sholat tarawih sendirian. Iya, sendirian, tiba-tiba saja Riko ada urusan keluarga mendesak, lalu Satsuki terserang diare dadakan, Ino tiba-tiba saja mendapat menstruasi. Jadi mau tak mau Sakura harus sholat tarawih sendirian.

'Huh, padahal tadi yang paling semangat,' batin Sakura, diam-diam ia terkekeh pelan, gadis kembang gula itu sudah menyusun rencana untuk memanas-manasi mereka tentang kesempatan dirinya menjadi salah satu makmum Kise, yang ternyata memiliki suara merdu sekali saat melantunkan ayat-ayat Al-quran.

Sret!

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat mendapati seseorang menyamai langkahnya, segera saja ia tolehkan kepalanya, dan terkejut saat mendapati Kise Ryouta kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Rumah kita searah lho Sakucchi, jadi barengan aja ya, biar ada temen ngobrol-ssu," ucap Kise memulai.

Sakura mengangguk paham, keduanya berjalan beriringan diselingi candaan dari pihak keduanya sebagai pengisi sunyi.

Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, sedangkan rumah Kise, a.k.a rumah mbah Naruto, masih satu belokan lagi.

"Mari mampir dulu kang," tawar Sakura pada Kise.

Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris hazel keemasan itu tersenyum cukup lebar, lalu berujar, "Besok pagi aja, neng."

"Eng?"

"Soalnya sekalian bawa orangtua biar bisa lamar eneng," ucap Kise kalem, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu segera ambil seribu kaki no jutsu, sebelum si eneng gulali melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Neng, akang serius-ssu!" Ucap Kise agak samar karena jarak mereka yang semakin jauh.

"Eeehh?"

 _Dan Kise Ryouta memang serius malam itu, yang mana terbukti di esok harinya, yaitu rumah keluarga Haruno yang penuh oleh orang-orang berambut pirang yang mengajukan lamaran untuk putri semata wayang mereka, Sakura Haruno._

 **END - Mind to Review?**

Halo, akhirnya fict remake xover Naruto-KnB pair **KiseSaku** selesai juga. Ini yang terakhir!

 **Sava** tahu ketiganya sangatlah absurd, tapi saya harap semuanya cukup menghibur. Setelah ini saya mungkin akan berkarya seperti biasa difandom Naruto dengan pair-pair kesayangan, yang mana semuanya adalah crack TvT.

 **ig** : **@Savana21_**


End file.
